guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flurry of Splinters
can the damage dealt by this skill be modified with greater conflagration? :don't think so - it's "damage", not physical damage. And for the future: please sign you comments. Kaede 20:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Other question: Today one of my party said, Pain Inverter wouldn't trigger on Splinter. Is there any idea why? Because "all defences"? Kaede 20:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's very well possible. There's only one damage type that utterly ignores defenses, and that's PBAoE Life steal (ex. Unholy Feast), which also does not trigger PI to my knowledge (but I might be wrong on this). Since this is cast, I think it's a 'new' damage type and thus might not respond to PI. Heck, it might even cause the target to damage itself, rather than the Skeletons dealing the damage (i.e. life loss, such as Illusion of Weakness' damage). --- -- ( ) (talk) 23:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Pain Inverter doesn't trigger on any form of life stealing, as it is not damage. ::I think the Skeletons' skills simply ignore any and all effects on the Skeleton and the target, thus they hit through Shadow Form, they don't trigger Spirit Bond, they don't trigger Pain Inverter, and I'll bet coffee to donuts that they don't trigger Spiteful Spirit/Visions of Regret or anything like that, either. They probably can't even be diverted or butterfingered. —Dr Ishmael 23:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::They do trigger SS with both skills. Got pics, if you want them. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, after posting that, I went and read the discussions at GWW about these skills, and apparently they get around SF/SB/PI by causing health loss instead of damage. Unfortunately, I don't think Krispy Kreme delivers to the Netherlands. :P —Dr Ishmael 23:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, health loss was another idea I had. And maybe because the "splinters" aren't directly from those skeletons. But however, it doesn't work. Thanks all for the information! Kaede 12:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::No harm trying ;) re Kaede: You're welcome, I guess ^^ --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Some observation.. This skill doesn't seem to work much like the description says. I'd say it works more like this: Bow attack. Shoot an arrow that strikes for 0 damage at target foe, if it hits, create a Flurry of Splinters at target foe's location. For 3 seconds, all foes within longbow range to that location are struck for 35 damage lose 35 health every second. This skill can hit even invincible foes. It probably has some more bugs/anomalies that I didn't see, but I'll at least add some notes about these. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 00:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : instead of damage its health loss, but yeh Roland Cyerni 04:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, true.. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 14:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Regarding 'Anomaly' in article Went in with full group of players, met one (and only one, on this occasion) skeleton, and all 8 of us took damage at the same time. Also, on another occasion, pinned my healer way back--MUCH further than longbow range, he took damage, too. So, 5 is definitely wrong and it seems range is wrong, too. GW-Susan 17:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :The range is visible, and I don't think it's more than longbow. You can see lots of tiny spikes coming down in the affected area, and once you move out, you stop taking damage. Also, I think it's longbow range from the target. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Longbow range of target might be the answer, indeed. GW-Susan 14:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC)